


Crimson Line

by Noel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Post-Canon, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel/pseuds/Noel
Summary: Ventus is learning how to navigate this strange new world. The wound of Sora’s sudden disappearance is still too fresh and the group is not ready to process the possibility of losing another. Regardless, strange things keep happening to him - and when Ven's friends begin to fall, it becomes obvious something very dark lies beyond the horizon.Post KH3, but non necessarily canon-compliant.
Relationships: Roxas & Sora & Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Disconnected

Ventus had found the old lexicon in the library with no issues - Merlin’s instructions on where to find its worn, leather-bound spine among the stacks had been spot on. The ancient book looked like it was ready to fall apart at any moment, its cover completely faded from years of use and then neglect.

He secures the book in his backpack for safe keeping. Mission accomplished, he moves towards the room’s exit with a purpose and clear sense of urgency.

Ventus holds his breath as he closes the heavy library door behind him, a layer of dust shaking free from the door frame as he does. He exhales slowly, eyes warily taking in his surroundings. The Old Mansion has an oppressive, stale smell. Ven is sure it will cling to his clothes as he travels back to the city, haunting him.

Swiping at the fine powder that has settled on his shoulders, Ventus shuffles his backpack strap into a more comfortable position before setting off down the hallway towards the building’s exit. He can’t walk fast enough – He has never wanted to leave a place as strongly as he does now.  
  
He had been sent on a simple mission - Pick up an old book for Merlin from the Mansion’s unkempt library.

Ventus’s brow furrows as he thinks back to his departure just this morning - and the wide range of emotions he felt upon receiving this _super important_ mission. Shaking off the remnants of disappointment and ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth, he presses on.

He needs to get over it.

Navigating the halls that appear too empty to have ever been inhabited, Ven feels a shiver run down his spine. The place is eerie and he is beyond eager to leave as soon as possible. Ventus almost wishes that Merlin had decided to tag along after all. The Wizard, perhaps sensing Ventus’s restlessness, had encouraged the blond to proceed to the mansion on his own.

_“I will wait for you at the bistro and enjoy a spot of tea. Won’t you join me once you have retrieved the book? I would love to introduce you to the chef - He is very talented and a good friend of mine. Go on - I won’t tell the others.”_  
  
Maybe he should have insisted on Merlin’s company after all. The silence of stillness is deafening.

After what felt like an eternity Ventus steps out of the Manion’s exit and into the fresh air. He instantly feels his disposition lighten, like the sun emerging from behind the clouds. As foreboding as the mansion is, he takes a moment to appreciate how beautiful the courtyard looks even after all these years of neglect. It’s overgrown and lush, but Ventus can tell someone cared deeply for it once upon a time.

The sun’s rays flit through the trees, creating the illusion of a crimson line on the horizon. The light is warm and welcoming - But the elongated shadows of the gate growing ever still indicate to Ventus that it’s time to head back to town. There couldn’t be more than a half hour left of daylight.  
  
Making a mental note to pick up the pace, Ven walks briskly through the grassy court towards the patch of forest separating the mansion from the town. He is alert, Keyblade drawn and ready as he enters the thick. He had encountered a few stray Shadows on his journey in but nothing he couldn’t handle.

It had felt good to exercise his strength. Keyblade ripping through the darkness, there was satisfaction to seeing the shadows melt into nothingness.

Overall, Ventus was still a little shaky inhis abilities. His memories from first few weeks after Xehanort fell were riddled with the struggles of remastering his skills. Strike Raids were not guaranteed to return to his hand. He wavered when attempting to use high-level magic. He couldn’t even utilize Fever Pitch consistently, often falling out of form.

He was trying to be patient – Patience is a virtue he must relearn to embrace.  
  
Speaking of… Ven’s jaw clenches as he thinks back to the events of the morning. Terra and Aqua were always leaving him behind, light years ahead of him in skill and responsibility. He wishes he could be out exploring worlds with them - Learning, but also proving that he is not the naive and helpless Ventus of the past.

With a frustrated sigh, Ventus shakes these thoughts from his head. He fights so hard not to go down this particular rabbit hole, but sometimes his doubts get the best of him. He tries not to be bitter. He is happy to be with his friends, happy to be _alive_. He just wishes... it was a bit more like he had imagined.

Everyone deals with this new reality in their own way.  
  
Aqua, Terra and Ventus - The three Keyblade wielders lost to time itself finally home and together again, living in a peace they had never dreamed possible. Ventus had been elated to be reunited with his family, eager to take on the Universe together. After overcoming their collective sorrows and trials he had envisioned journeys to new lands and endless opportunities to best the darkness together.

Opportunities to prove he was strong and capable.  
  
Unfortunately Ventus had not yet had the chance to do any of those things. Since _that_ day, time together was something experienced in short bursts between missions. He was lucky to catch Aqua or Terra for more than a few minutes at a time - And even when he did the exhaustion the older wielders felt was readily apparent.

No matter how many missions are completed, Sora is still gone and Kairi is still nowhere to be found.

Patience.  
  
Aqua doesn’t smile as much. She had always been the most competent fighter and technically sound of the three, but the way she carries her body implies that time has taken an unspoken toll on her. Magic does not effortlessly materialize from her fingertips as it once did. She occasionally falters in battle, a victim of her own indecision. Ventus has not seen this for himself, but he takes note of the many bandages she nurses after missions.

He had asked her about them once and, after seeing the look on her face, made a mental note never to draw attention to them again.  
  
Terra is almost the opposite. Now his technique reads loose and imprecise, momentum often carrying him from one strike to the next in an uncontrolled frenzy. It seems that Terra is constantly surprised by the length of his own limbs and the torque he can produce. It makes sense to Ventus – He had not been in his own body for some time. Nonetheless, while powerful, Terra’s technique is inefficient and exhausting.

The oldest of the three comes home exhausted from even the most straight forward of assignments, passing out for several hours, before leaving to do it all again.

They are all different now, but not in a bad way. Just… different.

Instead of returning to the Land of Departure following the conflict, the trio had opted to remain with the others to continue the search for Sora – The one who had brought them all back together. As two of the more experienced wielders, Terra and Aqua tended toe carry themselves with a stoic seriousness and worked feverishly to be examples for the others.

At first this was a bit annoying to Ventus. He was reluctant to share his chosen family with the whole group after being apart for all this time. However, after seeing the way Riku and the others looked up to the two of them, he has come to understand and accept the importance of their involvement.  
  
Beyond tenure and experience, the three of them also represented hope. A hope that someone lost could be found.

Ventus looks into the lush greenery ahead, letting his mind drift for a moment as he presses ahead. Even though he tries to bury it, the conversations from this morning loop in his head.

* * *

  
  
_Like many mornings before, the Wielders had gathered in Yen Sid’s study to await the day’s assignment of missions. Ventus had woken up a little later than he had intended. He had stayed up past the midnight hour hoping to catch Terra’s return from a multi-day trip, falling asleep in the common room shortly before the clock struck 1AM. The various aches and pains in his body upon waking implied it may have not been the best life decision._   
  
_He had not been able to see Terra come home last night._

_Mickey, Donald and Goofy had returned to Disney Castle, taking some time to be with their loved ones. Ventus thinks that perhaps Sora’s absence has forced them to reflect on what is important and how quickly it could be lost - Whether that was the case or not, Daisy and Minnie were certainly happy to have them home for the time being._   
  
_“As always, thank you all for joining me,” Yen Sid easily commands the attention of the room, the Keyblade Wielders looking on in earnest. “Naminé has worked to compile the following assignments for today.”_

_On cue, Naminé steps forward with a shy smile. Ventus had not even noticed her in the room._

_Naminé spends most of her days in Yen Sid’s Mysterious Tower. If she is not assisting the Wielders in preparing for their missions, she is facilitating channels of communication between the other words - Qualifying leads that have even a glimmer of hope of where Sora or Kairi could be. _

_Ventus finds Naminé very pleasant. She is a bit reserved, but a welcome addition to the team, nonetheless. She has an uncanny ability to seemingly exist in multiple places at once, often surprising Ventus as she moves through the Tower with a peculiar stealth he will never be able to emulate._   
  
_“Aqua and Riku,” The Master waves his hand towards the two, beckoning them forward to receive their mission. As two of the more literal Wielders, they oblige and both take a half step foreward. “You will travel to Radiant Garden.”_

_Naminé presents them each with a pack of supplies, filled to the brim with snacks and various potions. She tends to be an over packer, but Ventus knows that Riku appreciates the various sundries. For someone usually so serious, Ventus has never met anyone who loves a midday snack more than RIku._   
  
_“Cid called in to report rumors of a curious Heartless in the caverns just outside the city limits,” Naminé explains dutifully, lacing her fingers behind her back as Riku and Aqua thank her for preparing their supplies. Even the way her voice travels through the room is extraordinarily airy. “Roxas and Xion are already there for preliminary scouting.”_   
  
_Aqua and Riku nod simultaneously, exchanging a slight smile. Ventus catches Aqua’s eye and reflexively flashes a bright grin, acknowledging to himself the slight pang of jealousy that builds and releases in a moment._

_He wished he could join them, but he knows better than to ask._

_Riku is an interesting case. Ventus had assumed that losing Kairi and Sora in such a rapid session would have been devastating to the silver haired Wielder. Regardless of what was brewing under the surface, Riku remained composed as always. Ven would venture to say that the Riku seems more focused than ever - Every minute of his free time spent training or pushing forward to the next task at hand. At any moment there was a steely determination in his eyes. _

_Ventus could tell Riku was glad to set out with Aqua. It was no secret that he felt responsible for all the years Aqua had spent trapped in the Realm of Darkness. _

_She would never want him to carry that burden, but it was obvious that he did. _   
  
_Ventus’s attention shifts back to Yen Sid who has already moved on to the next topic at hand._   
  
_“Terra and Lea. There is a rumor in The Caribbean of a young man taken in by the Port Royale Inn. He seems to have no memories of where he came and claims to be looking for his friends.”_   
  
_There is a pause as the weight of Yen Sid’s words permeate through the room. Ven’s heart sinks and the air suddenly feels oppressively heavy. There have been a few missions like this one, none fruitful, yet always received with the utmost importance._   
  
_“Say no more. Go see if it’s our guy,” Lea gives a half-hearted smile, knowing the reality that the chances are slim. “Got it.”_   
  
_Terra frowns at Lea’s lack of tact in delivery, but the sentiment is likely shared._

_Ventus can’t help but smile. Lea often tries to lighten the mood, poking fun at everyone and the ‘impending wrinkles’ that would come if they all kept pulling faces. Underneath all the teasing and light-hearted jokes, Ven knows that the Redhead wants nothing more than Sora and Kairi’s return as well. Everyone just shows it differently._   
  
_“We will set out immediately, Master Yen Sid”_   
  
_“Indeed. And so, that leaves Ventus…”_   
  
_Ven stands a little taller, ready to hear his mission. His pulse thunders in his throat and he tries to keep expectations now. He’s not going to get upset about it, not today. He knows better._   
  
_“You will travel to Twilight Town with Merlin. He is seeking a lexicon that details the Sleeping Realm. You will accompany him to retrieve it from the Old Mansion,” Yen Sid pauses, his dark eyes piercing Ventus’s very soul. “…And return immediately after.”_

_Ventus does everything in his power to hide the dejection he feels in the deepest pit of his stomach. He fights to keep his expression neutral, holding his gaze forward. He knew this was coming but, for some reason, it still stings. _   
  
_“Yes, Master.”_   
  
_Ventus is disappointed, but there was no use fighting it. The briefing concludes with blur of shuffling bodies and goodbyes as the Keyblade Wielders disperse to prepare for their respective missions. Ventus lingers behind, hoping to get a word with Yen Sid. Perhaps if he asks, the Master will allow him to join the others upon the completion of his mission. He misses Roxas and Xion and hasn’t seen either of them in weeks._

_Just as Ventus opens his mouth to speak, the Master disappears in an abrupt plume of smoke. Venus swallows the lump that had settled in his throat, allowing the wave of acceptance to wash over him. _

_Patience. It will take time. _   
  
_Ven sighs, his brows furrowed as he turns to leave. He is immediately met with Aqua’s gaze and is taken aback, having almost run into her. The piercing determination within her eyes is the same as all those years go, though the fine lines surrounding them are new._

_Time may have dulled her abilities, but never her will._   
  
_“Oh hey, Aqua,” Ven speaks breathily, shaking off the surprise. He begins to cross his arms before consciously deciding that the motion may come across as defensive. “What’s up?”_   
  
_“Ven,” She smiles, a warmth in her disposition that Ven hasn’t seen much of these last few weeks. It was nice to see her this way. “How are you? You look tired - Did you sleep okay?”_   
  


_“Not great. I tried to stay awake last night to see Terra come home but ended up passing out on the couch,” Ven laughs as he prods at the incessant crook in his neck. “I don’t know how I used to stay up so late back then. Once the clock strikes midnight, I’m a goner.”_   
  
_Aqua huffs, her fiercely maternal instincts kicking in. Ven grins sheepishly as she places her hands on her hips. This is a pose he knows all too well. If Aqua had it her way, Ven is sure she would personally tuck him into bed every night right after dinner._   
  
_“Both of you need to take better care of yourselves. These assignments are taxing. If you aren’t careful, you’ll get hurt.”_   
  
_“What’s going to threaten me in that old mansion, A dust bunny? Contrary to what everyone else seems to think, I’ll be fine.”_

_Aqua’s eyes narrow and Ven’s blood turns to ice. There is a heavy pause as her stare bores into his very soul. Ventus had meant for his statement to come across as a joke but is was readily apparent that he had failed miserably in that attempt. _

_“What’s wrong, Ven?”_

_“Nothing,” Ven breaths, the pitch of his voice betraying him. “I was actually just about to go find Merlin and get going. I should go.”_   
  
_“No one thinks you’re weak.”_

_"I don’t think that. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_   
  
_Ventus feels himself shrink under Aqua’s scrutinization. He has known Aqua long enough to know a losing battle when he sees one._

_It’s time to fess up._   
  
_“I just wish I could go out there with you and Terra,” Ventus speaks softly, feeling incredibly juvenile as the words leave his lips. “Everyone thinks I’m too weak to keep up. I’m trying to be patient but it’s hard.”_   
  
_“Ven, you are so strong,” Aqua’s tone is firm. She reaches out for Ventus’s hand, grasping it in her own. “Your heart is filled with so much light, more so than any of ours. You don’t have to prove that to anyone.”_   
  
_“I don’t know about that…,” Ventus laughs nervously, the back of his throat tightening as he does. He wishes he had never said anything. “Seriously, Aqua. I’m fine.”_   
  
_“Ven… We aren’t sure what, or who is still out there,” Aqua pauses. She doesn’t have to elaborate for Ventus to know exactly what she means. “We all just want to make sure you are safe.”_   
  
_“I know. Thank you.”_   
  
_Ventus knows he is being selfish. He knows he is being unreasonable, stubborn and childish._

_Ventus wraps his arms around Aqua, pulling her into a tight embrace. He feels her body loosen, the tension of the moment melting away instantly. She places a hand on the base of his neck meaningfully, his cheek pressing into the firmness of her shoulder. Ventus feels the thick bandage wrapped around her ribcage just under her armor but says nothing. _

_He knows better._   
  
_She loves him, and he loves her very much. Ten years is a long time to be without your best friends and it’s something Ventus never wants to experience again._   
  
_After all, it makes sense. Ventus is the Keyblade wielder with the least experience. The wound of Sora’s sudden disappearance is still too fresh, and the group was not ready to even process the possibility of losing another._

_Ventus hates seeing Aqua worry, especially when he is the cause of it. He needs to get it together._   
  
_“Hey,” Aqua smiles as she pulls away, placing both hands on Ventus’s shoulders. “I’ve heard great things about that Bistro in Twilight Town. Why don’t you get yourself something before you head back? Merlin won’t stop raving about this ‘Little Chef’.”_   
  
_The two friends chatter away for a few more moments, their brief reunion concluding as Ven promises to be on his best behavior around Merlin. The Wizard is not as young as he once was, Aqua explains, and often struggles to keep up with some of the spritelier Wielders. Lea, for example, had once forgotten Merlin in the GummiShip for a few hours after the Wizard had dozed off in the back seat._   
  
_Ventus gives Aqua one last smile and a wave as they part ways in the hallway, no longer feeling a dark cloud looming over his head. He is loved, and so happy to be back._

_It isn’t as he’d imagined, but it is enough. It will just take time._

* * *

  
  
Ventus is now halfway through the forest but has managed to lose track of the path. He takes a pause to reassess his intended direction, moving into a clearing where he can scan the sky for the clocktower and re-orient himself. It’s always a good idea to look for landmarks when lost to guide your way home. Terra taught him that trick - In more ways than one.

His eyes land on a single blue bird perched on the highest branch of a tree, the receding light creates the illusion of a halo around its lithe body. The mirage lasts for but a moment before Ventus’s vision is obscured by the setting sun casting a golden hue across his face.  
  
It feels warm and familiar, and he likes it very much.

It reminds him of the evenings spent sparring with Aqua and Terra in the Land of Departure, slipping out into the mountains after the Master had retired to his quarters for the evening. Master Eraqus had never explicitly approved of the trio’s after-hours adventures but he knew the ever reasonable Aqua would keep an eye on the time, ushering a reluctant Terra and Ventus back home as the night’s stars began to twinkle through the sky.

Those golden hours were the ones he treasured closest to his heart.

Perhaps, once they found Sora ...  
  
Ventus is pulled from his reminiscing by what sounds like a pop and fizz. The sound of effervescence quickly gives way to a low hum, just barely loud enough to hear. His eyes dart from tree to tree, scanning the foliage for Heartless as a light wind sweeps through the clearing. Ventus’s grip tightens on the hilt of his Keyblade, knuckles turning white. He hates how on edge feels, like he is about to jump out of his own skin. His body still feels foreign and reacquainting with it has taken more time than he had hoped.

And then the low hum ceases.

The bird that had caught Ventus’s eyes just moments earlier springs to life, darting towards and then right past him. Ventus spins on his heel as it passes, temporarily disoriented.

His eyes widen and his legs turn to lead.  
  
Behind him is a twisting, contorting and writhing mass of darkness. It is mostly black with a vibrant purple haze lining its edges, specks of the stuff flying off like sparks. It is practically alive, buzzing with an energy that is worrying and unsettling and makes Ventus’s stomach churn. It looks nothing like anything he has encountered before.

Ventus takes a beat to observe the phenomenon, curiosity getting the better of him. The blonde knows instinctively to be wary of any darkness, but he finds it notably strange that the convulsing energy does not appear immediately hostile.  
  
The energy has no finite form or shape, instead continuing the fold upon itself and rise again and again.

Taking a deep breath, Ventus steadies himself. He is strong. He is capable. He is not scared, he can’t be.  
  
“What are you?” Ventus speaks his confidence into existence as he raises his Keyblade towards the writhing mass.  
  
The energy stops moving. For what feels like an eternity Ventus stands at attention, waiting for it to give some clue of its sentience. The shadows from the setting sun continue to grow all around him. His jaw is clenched, his shoulders tense and his mind reels.

There is a bang.


	2. Reprieve

The reaction is visceral and swift, the hair on the back of Ventus’s neck standing straight up as his knees began to buckle. Every drop of confidence and assurance Ventus had moments ago has drained from his body, his hands growing numb as he feels his Keyblade slipping from his grip. He immediately feels a wave of nausea wash over him, bile climbing to the back of his throat.  
  
What is happening to him?  
  
His fight or flight switch flips and Ventus understands that he needs to run - Now.  
  
Ventus’s breath hitches as he shifts his weight into his front foot, taking off into forest’s depths. The first few strides are unbalanced, momentum carrying him too far forward, his hands catching his weight as he falls to the ground. He gets up again, too quickly, tumbling down a small hill before steadying himself. 

With each stride, the racket follows in tandem.

He can’t get away.  
  
**“-ENTUS”**  
  
Ven can’t think straight. All he can do is propel his legs forward, ignoring the scratches that now cover his arms. The entrance to Twilight Town’s underground waterway finally comes into his line of sight, the wooden doors of the conduit marking the destination. It’s getting darker, harder to make out his surroundings.

Shadows of twilight finally give way to darkness as the final remnants of light fade.  
  
And then it stops. The low hum of the creature, the wretched feeling in his gut... Both gone instantaneously.  
  
Ventus allows himself to slow to a jog, remaining alert. He glances behind, affirming that the inky energy is gone without a trace.  
  
He shivers as stars begin to appear dotted among the heavens. Slipping into the conduit, he moves with a purpose through the concrete passage, thankful that there are no heartless to be seen. The journey through the passage is quiet but tense, the smallest of noises setting Ventus on edge. As Ventus emerges into the city, he can hear the cheering of children from the movie screening the next block over.

The noise of civilians calms his nerves as the pounding in his ears finally subsides.  
  
Ventus drifts through the town towards the bistro lost in his thoughts, passing by locals wrapping up their evenings and heading home. What _was_ that? He had felt such an intense dread in the moment, nothing he had ever encountered before.

He would have to tell Terra and Aqua, and…  
  
Ven pauses, biting the cuticle of his thumb. It’s a terrible habit, one Aqua has scolded him for time and time again.  
  
He couldn't tell them. Especially not the way he had reacted. It would only worry them, and it certainly wouldn’t bring him any closer to proving he was ready to go out on real missions like the other Keyblade Wielders.

Patience – He needed to be patient.  
  
With the adrenaline working its way out of his system, Ventus is surprised by the pang of hunger in his stomach. He is famished - The smell of simmering stews and decadent desserts wafting through the plaza is almost intoxicating. Ven reaches the bistro and Merlin, as promised, is chatting away with Scrooge McDuck. The blond remembers meeting Scrooge all those years ago, but the entrepreneur's newfound reputation and curation of culinary masterpieces preceded him.  
  
Ventus’s step lightens as he approached the bistro tables. He is still shaken from his encounter in the woods, but he pushes it to the back of his mind for the moment. The smell is entrancing, and he is beyond ready to dig in. He reaches over his shoulder to remove his bag and take a seat.

It’s then he realizes - His backpack is gone.

The book is gone.

Ventus groans.

“Welcome back,” Merlin chirps as he waves Ventus over, wisps of magic curling from his fingertips. The blond glances at a teacup on the table and the spoon that seems to be stirring itself. “I trust you are hungry. Take a seat!”

Before Ventus could so much as blink, a second chair materializes itself out of thin air. If nothing else, the Wizard is eccentric. Taking a seat, Ventus runs his fingers through his hair, fighting back a sigh that borders somewhere between exasperation and defeat.  
  
“Why hello there, Son. It’s been a moment since I’ve seen ya last!” Scrooge beams, placing his feathered hands on his hips. Ventus can’t help but return the smile. “Did you enjoy ye trip to Disney Town?”  
  
“I did! I never got thank you for your generosity back then.”  
  
“Aye, don’t mention yet. We’re living here in the present, but you don’t look like you’ve aged a day,” Scrooge catches Merlin’s eye, the two sharing a look that Ventus can only describe as mutual understanding. “Anyways. What can I get for ye? What my chef lacks in stature he more than makes up for with talent.”

Ventus pauses, staring thoughtfully at the bistro in front of him. As he considers the question, Ven wonders how long it’s been since the last time he’s had a proper meal. With the rest of the group constantly coming and going, there is little desire or need to hunker down and prepare actual meals. Ventus has been subsisting off paltry sandwiches and various dry goods found in Yen Sid’s pantry.

“Honestly? I’m not too picky,” Ven smiles sheepishly, not sure what to expect. “I’m game for whatever!”

“Say no more, I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

What came next was a flurry of culinary experiences that Ventus could only describe as overwhelming. After sloughing through what felt like a dozen courses of some of the most delicious food Ven had ever experienced, he is absolutely stuffed. Polishing off what he guesses is some type of dessert involving baked fruit, Ventus reclines in his seat with a dazed look on his face.

Would he ever be hungry again? He wasn’t convinced.

After relaying the highest compliments to the chef (a rat?) and listening to Merlin and Scrooge exchange a drawn-out goodbye, Ventus has become acutely aware of the amount of effort needed to keep his eyelids from drooping as a wave of exhaustion overcomes him. Only a handful of citizens were left milling through the city center.

Without warning, the events of the afternoon come flooding back and Ventus feels electricity run down his spine. His stomach drops. Before he can fully go down that rabbit hole, Merlin stands and stretches, his long limbs peeking out from the many folds of his robe.

“Well then, I’m properly pooped. What do you say we spend the night in town? I imagine you are in no rush to return to that tower.” Ventus catches what looks a glimmer of mischief in the Wizard’s eye. “Am I wrong?”

Ventus can’t argue with that.

The two promptly make their way to a local hotel, the one that’s operated by the triplets. Ventus never could confidently tell them apart – The three sharing not only a very similar physical appearance but also their Great Uncle’s serial entrepreneurship. One of them (Dewey?) leads the Keyblade Wielder to his room, chattering away about the hotel’s various amenities. Though exhausted, Ventus does his absolute best to show interest and verbalize affirmations as appropriate.  
  
With a final warning that the snacks in the fridge are NOT complimentary and a click of the closing door Ventus is finally alone.

Throwing himself on the bed, Ventus allows his body to release any tension it has held on to. The bed is slightly bigger than the one afforded to him in the Tower and certainly more comfortable. Regardless - he is thrilled for the change of scenery.

Ventus unceremoniously kicks off his shoes and rolls to his side. He is tired, sure, but his brain is still buzzing from the adrenaline of the day. That shadow… What could that have been? He is certain he hasn’t encountered anything like it before. Had Aqua, Terra? Ventus had been asleep for a decade and, upon awakening, had discovered the existence of a whole new class of enemies – Nobodies. Perhaps what he encountered today was nothing more than a new foe that had formed from darkness while he slept.

Ventus’s brow furrows. For whatever reason, considering that as a possibility is beyond frustrating. He has missed out on so much.

The boy’s chain of thought comes to a halt as the GummiPhone in his pocket starts to vibrate. Ventus pauses for a beat before pulling the gadget from his person and squinting at the text flashing across the screen.

Aqua is calling.

He can’t help but marvel at the innovation of being able to call anyone at any time. Though he doesn’t care to dwell on the past, Ven does occasionally consider that their suffering could have been avoided if he had just been able to call Terra or Aqua all those years ago.

Ven fiddles with the screen for a moment – How was he supposed to accept calls again? It was a swipe for sure, but in which direction? After haphazardly dragging his finger against the glass in a multitude of directions, Aqua’s face miraculously appears on the screen.

Her eyes are narrowed, and her expression is riddled with annoyance. Upon seeing Ventus’s face materialize her features immediately soften.

“Hey, Aqua.”

“I can’t stand this thing,” She grumbles, fighting back the smile pulling on her lips. Ventus’s heart soars. “I’ve been trying to call you for the last 20 minutes. Turns out I was stuck on the front camera and now my gallery is full, whatever that means... This tool is not the most intuitive.”

“I would love to see those pictures,” Ventus grins, pushing himself up into a seated position on the bed. “I bet there are some real gems.”

“They will never see the light of day… Once I figure out how to delete them.”

“How is it out there?”

“It’s...,” Aqua hesitates for a moment, searching for the right words. “Different. From how it was. It seems this world has been through just as much of an ordeal as we have. I’ve met a lot of good people here, people who have helped Sora through a lot. Everyone is kind.”

“I bet,” Ventus considers, squinting as he tries to recall details about that town. He has not been back since he woke, yet during his slumber he had been vaguely aware of Sora’s travels. The details are fuzzy. “I don’t remember much. But I know Sora has spent a lot of time in Radiant Garden. I could feel it. His heart is connected to so many people there”

“Yes, there are many who care for him here. Ah, speaking of Sora’s Heart -”

Ventus is taken aback as his screen began to flicker. The feed is blurred as he witnesses an outstretched hand cover the camera, a frame or two of Aqua’s frown, and the cobbled roads of the marketplace. Nothing is readily recognizable, but he can make out a jumbled conversation occurring in the background.

“Hey – I just called him! Can you wait five minutes?”

“Ven! Ven, can you hear me?”

“Wait!”

“Ventus?”

“He can hear you, stop screaming - ”

“Ventus!” There is a pause. “This thing is trash. It’s broken.”

“It is _not _broken. You’re covering the camera with your thumb. Let me help, hold on.”

After another moment of shuffling and Aqua muttering about the virtue of patience under her breath, the screen finally settles on what Ventus initially believes is an aggressively close view of his own eyes.

“Roxas!” Ventus doesn’t even try to suppress the joy he feels bubbling into his entire being. It has been weeks since he had last seen the boy who shares his face. “I miss you. It feels like you’ve been out scouting forever. Is Xion with you?”

“Tell me about it. I could use a break,” Roxas rolls his eyes, finally having the sense to pull the phone away from his face. Ventus snickers at the exasperated Aqua shaking her head as she walks out of the camera’s frame towards the borough. “Xion is here… resting.”

Ventus notices Roxas’s focus drift elsewhere momentary before his attention settles back onto the conversation at hand. There is a flash of some emotion in Roxas’s eyes that Ventus can’t quite place. Ventus shares a strong connection with Roxas and Xion. Having spent so much time together resting in Sora’s heart, the three share a bond that is hard to describe.

Of everyone affected, Roxas is the one who shamelessly wears his emotions on his sleeve. Before Ventus can ask if something is wrong, Roxas presses on.

“You should come join us. We could use the extra help around here.”

“You know I would if I could,” Ventus sticks out his tongue in mock annoyance. “I’d love nothing more than to be out there with you guys.”

Roxas smiles apologetically, a sudden softness in his eye. They both knew that isn’t going to happen anytime soon but Ventus appreciates the gesture, nonetheless. “Anyways. How is Twilight Town? Have you had the chance to run into any of the old gang yet?”

“Surprisingly, no. Merlin and I got into town later than we planned, but I haven’t seen anyone yet. Is Isa still hanging around these parts?”

“From what I understand. Hayner practically begged him to stick around. I guess there’s some big struggle tournament coming up Hayner’s hell bent on winning, and he _needs_ Isa to train with him,” Roxas laughs with glee, the mental image obviously brings him endless entertainment. “You know Isa would never say no to that one.”

Strangely enough, Isa had taken a fondness to Hayner’s rambunctious personality. Isa was working with the younger boy on homing in on what Hayner had proudly named the ‘Berserk Struggle’ fighting style. Ventus had jokingly proposed that this unlikely kinship was due to Hayner’s personality resembling yet another troublemaker with a fiery personality Isa seemed to have a soft spot for.

Isa had snorted at the idea, but the consensus was this was likely true.

“I’ll have to stop by the spot tomorrow and see if I can find them.” Ventus contemplates aloud, pausing as he remembers the other errand he had to run tomorrow. The book. A shiver runs down his spine as thinks about returning to the woods where he had seen that… thing.

“Hey, Roxas,” Ventus begins cautiously. He knows Roxas is the least likely to coddle him, but Ventus still knows to express his inquiry in a deliberate way. “Something weird happened today.”

“Yeah? What’s up.”

“It’s hard to describe, but…,” The words are hard for Ventus to find, as he doesn’t really know what even happened. “Something found me in the woods today. Something that knew my name, I think. I’d never seen anything like it. It wasn’t necessarily hostile but…,” Ventus pauses, his mouth suddenly dry. “It frightened me.”

“What do you mean, it knew your name?” Roxas looks visibly concerned and Ventus feels his pulse quicken. “What was it, a Heartless?”

“I don’t know,” Ventus’s face flushes, suddenly a little embarrassed of his reaction. “I ran from it. I didn’t get a good look.”

There was a moment of silence as Roxas appears deep in thought, the corners of his lips curled into his trademark scowl. The longer the silence draws on, the more self-conscious Ventus feels.

“Gotcha,” Roxas exhales sharply through his teeth. “Ventus, I’ll be honest. That whole forest and mansion are disturbing. The entire area gives makes my skin crawl. I wouldn’t be surprised if something got in your head. I’m sure it was nothing.”

Ventus closes his eyes for a moment. Images of the decrepit building and its crumbling courtyard fill his mind. Roxas has a point. He had been on edge from the second he stepped foot in the old mansion, and the emotional exhaustion he carried from earlier in the day certainly hadn’t helped.

He briefly thinks back to the sun’s final rays warming his face, the twilight bringing back memories from a decade past

“You’re probably right,” Ventus muses, already feeling much better. “Plus, I don’t get out much anymore. I’m a little rusty. Not everyone can be like you and magically swoop down from the heavens ready to wreak havoc after being asleep.”

Roxas snorts at the implication of Ventus’s words, a hint of pink tinging his cheeks. It wasn’t the first or last time he would get ribbed for his _slightly_ dramatic return during that battle at the Keyblade Graveyard. Roxas swore up and down it wasn’t intentional. Ventus has come to understand that Roxas had a flair for the dramatic, whether or not he’ll admit it.

“Whatever. You should get some rest. I’m sure you’re beat.”

“You get some rest, too,” Ventus waves as he reclines back into the bed. It had been nice to catch up, even for only a few minutes. “See you soon.”

“Right. See ya.”

There was a brief string of curses that flowed from the other line as Roxas struggles to end the call. Then there is nothing. Ventus briefly considers the fact that they could all breeze through hundreds of enemies and save entire worlds but are all baffled by advances in modern technology.

It’s going to be an early morning. He needs to find his backpack. Thanking all the stars in the universe that no one had bothered to ask about his mission, Ventus sets an alarm for sunrise before chucking his GummiPhone across the room. Turning the lights off and curling into the quilt, he closes his eyes and allows his mind to rest.

Sleep did not come easy for Ventus. His mind continued to buzz as he dreamt. He dreamt of shadows in twilight, blue birds in flight, the sun on his face. He dreamt of darkness and fear, the twisting of his stomach and the shallow pulls of his breath. He dreamt of finding Aqua and Terra, and of losing them. He dreamt of Sora and the hole he left in everyone’s heart.

Try as he may to sleep, it eludes him through the night. After hours of teetering on the edge of this realm and the realm of sleep, Ventus decides to cut his losses rise from his bed. His body feels heavy, weighed down. Had he injured himself when he fell the day before?

Something feels off. Maybe a shower would help.

Ventus peels off the clothes he had accidentally slept in as he makes his way to the bathroom. Much to his disdain they are damp with sweat. He turns on the shower, allowing the water to warm as a thick steam fills the room. Stepping in, he presses his forehead against the cool tile, allowing the water to release the tension from his limbs. He gives himself a few moments to remain this way as his mind refocuses into the world of the waking. He hadn’t bothered to check his phone, but Ventus guesses it is no later than three in the morning.

Turning the water off, he steps out of the shower and makes quick work of drying himself. The humidity is almost insufferable, each breath he takes heavy with moisture. A dense blanket of steam has settled in the bathroom. He can barely see his own hand in front of his face. Ven begins to move towards the bathroom door when something catches his eye.

The mirror.

What is that?

It’s nearly fogged over - but what he sees is enough to make his knees buckle and his heart pound in his chest. His breath hitches as he takes unsteady steps towards the glass.

Shaking, his hand presses against the cool pane of glass in small circles to clear the condensation.

What is left is his reflection.

His eyes are the most striking shade of gold.

His knees give out and his left temple meets the ceramic of the sink – Ventus’s world goes black.


	3. Dreams

_“ – Listening to me?”_

_“What?”_

_“I said,” A pause. “Are you – ”_

_Silence._

_“I can’t… What are you saying?”_

_“Wake up.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“… Need to go.”_

* * *

His ears are buzzing. As Ventus drifts back into consciousness the first thing to registers is the cool tile pressed against his skin. The second thing to come is the fact that he is very naked and very, _very_ disoriented. Why is he on the floor?

Ventus becomes all too aware of the dull throbbing in his skull. He can’t open his eyes. Not because he doesn’t want to, but because something physically prevents him from doing so. Raising his hands to his forehead, he gingerly navigates the crusted substance that has traveled over his eyelids, securing firmly in place. It almost feels like dried bl –

Oh.

Ventus shoots up into a seated position as his heart rate skyrockets. He is finally able to open his eyes after frantically rubbing at them with his fists, the room shifting into focus around him. He is alone.

Unsure of how long he has been in this situation, Ventus ponders for a moment how he ended up in this state.

After a few shaky inhales, Ventus presses his palms against the ground as he stands. He’s terrified, a sharp panic building in his chest. For a moment the world feels like it’s spinning, the white tiles of the bathroom blurring together. Ventus mentally braces himself before turning to the mirror.

Blue.

His eyes are still blue.

Before relief can begin to saturate his being, Ventus feels a violent lurch in his gut. Scrambling to the toilet, Ventus undergoes a visceral reaction to whatever it was that had just occurred. He feels a fleeting sense of remorse that all Little Chef’s brilliant work is literally going the toilet.

A few minutes of purging later, the blond wipes the bile from his chin as he rises. He peers into the reflective surface one more.

Beyond the dried blood that has traveled across his forehead, nothing seems terribly out of the ordinary. Ventus frowns, leaning closer to inspect his left temple. The damage wasn’t too bad – It looked like he hit just the right angle to draw blood.

Ventus was much more concerned about what had happened before he fell. Blinking once, twice for good measure he steps away from the mirror and back into the shower, turning the water on. He winces as the stream meet his wound but make quick work of rinsing away the blood. Watching the pink water swirl towards the drain, a wave on uneasiness settles into his bones.

Those eyes… He hasn’t seen them since…

Shaking away memories he doesn’t care to revisit, Ventus turns off the water and slips out of the shower. He glances at the mirror once more to give himself peace of mind, before returning to the bedroom.

Amazingly, he had not been out for long. The clock on the bedside table reads just past six in the morning.

He needs to find his backpack.

It takes Ventus only moments to dress, chugging an elixir and grabbing his GummiPhone before exiting the room.

As Ventus traverses the streets of Twilight Town, he takes note of the empty roads. The tram passes but it is devoid of any passengers. Ventus gets the impression that the town’s residents are not early risers. Neither is he, but he has somewhere to be.

Ventus notices the effects of the elixir fill him with a familiar warmth as the pain in his left temple subsides. Hopefully the cut will heal over before he gets home - Or else Aqua will never let him hear the end of it. The thought permeates as Ventus feels a frown pull at his lips.

If Aqua knew how royally he had messed up this mission, he surely would never be permitted to step foot outside of the Tower ever again.

Picking up the pace, Ventus breaks into a light jog as he moves towards the underground conduit. The sun has finally found its place above the horizon, casting long rays over the tops of the buildings lining the plaza. Tracing his steps from the previous day, Ventus reaches the entrance to the drop off. He glances into the mazelike collection of tunnels below and feels something he can’t quite describe. Maybe nerves?

He doesn’t know what to expect down there, but hopes it isn’t anything he can’t handle.

With one final exhale he leaps into the waterway, narrowly avoiding a puddle at the bottom of the drop off. Carefully stepping over small pools of water and other various pieces of rubbish, he moves through the channels with a sense of purpose. The sooner he finds his backpack the better – It’s already a miracle Merlin hadn’t asked about it last night.

Ventus grimaces and pulls his shirt to cover his nose, the septic stench hitting him like a brick.

Coming to the end of the waterway, Ventus grabs the ledge of the wooden hatch and pulls himself up and out of the conduit. He is back in the thick of the forest. Although the sun has just risen above the tree line, the way the light flits through the greenery is almost identical to the sunset he’d witnessed the day before.

For months Ventus has craved independence and autonomy, but the gnawing feeling of anxiety in his stomach is an unwelcome visitor. He shivers, fighting the urge to double back and inspect his shadow for anything out of the normal.

The wind picks up for a moment. The branches sway, breaking the silence of the morning.

Ventus begins his trek towards the mansion, keeping his eyes peeled on the trail in front of him. His backpack must be around here somewhere. While he had been discombobulated in the moment, Ventus soon recognizes the spot where he stood yesterday… the spot where that _thing_ showed up.

He pauses as he reaches that same clearing in the trees. Just as before - sunlight is shining through the thick to warm Ven’s skin. It feels distinctively less pleasant than it did the day before, the sensation once associated with nostalgia having soured.

The Keyblade Wielder frowns, bringing the cuticle of his thumb to his mouth. So far nothing is out of the ordinary, which is good, but his bag is nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t have left it at the Mansion.

So… Where was it?

“Ventus.”

Ventus nearly leaps out of his skin, a small yelp escaping his lips as he spins on his heel. He is met with a steely gaze, blue eyes narrowed. Ventus had met the man in front of him maybe half a dozen times by now, including in Radiant Garden all those years ago, but there was something about the blue-haired man that Ventus still struggles to read. Either way, he is happy to see a familiar face.

“Isa!” Ventus exhales, leaning forward to place his right hand over his chest. His body had gone into fight or flight mode, and he is plenty mortified be this flustered in front of the taller man. “You almost made me have a heart attack. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be out here.”

“Neither was I.”

Isa arches a brow as he glances down to Ventus’s left hand readily clutching Wayward Wind. Ventus feels a rush of blood to his face as he laughs apprehensively. Mortified, he dismisses his Keyblade. If Ventus wasn’t already having a rough morning this certainly is not helping.

Ven then notices what is slung over Isa’s shoulder.

“Hey, that’s my backpack. It was here after all!” A wide grin spreads over Ventus’s face before he pauses, taking a moment to consider the situation. “Isa, what are you doing here?”

“Roxas,” Isa pauses as if the name alone explained everything. Seeing the confusion written in Ventus’s expression, he continues. “He mentioned that you ran into something that concerned you yesterday and requested I look into it.”

“He… did?”

Ven is dumbstruck.

“He did,” A glimmer of a smile pulls at Isa’s lips as he unshoulders Ventus’s bag, passing it off to the blond. “I’m happy to say everything seems to be normal. Nothing more than the usual suspects - Powerwilds and the like.”

Ventus doesn’t quite know what to say as he slips his backpack over his shoulders. On one hand he feels a sudden and intense rush of fondness for Roxas. On the other he also feels little childish causing so much concern.

“Don’t overthink it,” Isa shakes his head, lightly crossing his arms over his chest. “He cares deeply for those who are important to him.”

“Thank you.”

A true, full smile finally settles on Isa’s face. For as intimidating Isa could be, Ventus witnesses a hint of mischief in his expression that is reminiscent of their brief meeting all those years ago. It makes perfect sense for him and Lea to be so close, their personalities complimenting and augmenting each other in ways that were more nuanced than Ven will ever know.

“I’m glad I ran into you. I was worried that you had taken off without your bag,” Isa gestures back towards the forest’s entrance. “I found it over there. I realized it was yours when I saw that charm.”

Ventus blinks, glancing at his wayfinder. It is tied securely to one of the bag’s straps, light bouncing off the trinket’s reflective surface. He hadn’t begun to think about how devastated he would have been to have truly lost it. A new wave of guilt washes over him as Ventus makes a mental commitment to be more mindful going forward.

“Thank you, really. It’s important to me,” Ventys says, raising a hand to his heart. Isa nods in understanding. Ventus is sure the older man is no stranger to the feeling of losing something treasured. There is a moment of silence as the leaves rustle around them, the sun rising ever higher in the sky.

While the forest is separated from the city by the causeway, Ventus can begin to hear the bustle from the town less than a quarter mile away as the residents begin their day.

“Are you heading out now? I’m sure Hayner and the rest would love to see you. Everything is so new to them. They can be very… excitable.” Isa cringes at the word. Ventus wonders what he could be referring to. Perhaps Hayner and his abundance of energy, or Pence’s insatiable curiosity regarding the outside worlds.

“Unfortunately. I don’t love the idea of going back so soon but…,” Ventus turns slightly to face the town. His eyes find the clocktower. It is a bright orange, bathed in the morning light. “I’ll be back here soon. Until then I gotta do what I can to help, even if it’s not much. I don’t have any of the answers. But… I feel like I need to be there with everyone.”

Patience.

“I know what it’s like to try and go it alone. I found it a particularly somber path,” Isa’s gaze follows Ven’s to the tower, almost lost in thought. “Lea has always better at making friends out of strangers. Anyways - Let’s get you back to town.”

Ventus isn’t sure if Isa is going to expand on that statement, but he does know it isn’t his place to ask. The two continue to chat lightly as they travel through the wooded path towards the waterway, Ventus growing increasing warm towards the blue-haired man. In these moments Ventus can only marvel as how interconnected hearts can be.

Who would have thought, all those years ago, that the two would meet again after going through so much? Destiny is a funny thing.

As they reach the plaza in the town center, Ven spots Merlin polishing off what must be his breakfast. The Wizard is seated at the Bistro once more, licking crumbs off his fingers, but immediately perks up as he notices Ventus and Isa venture over.

“There you are! I was worried you had left without me,” Merlin chuckles as he places a napkin over his plate. Ventus is a little envious that he missed breakfast. “Early morning for you two?”

“Kinda,” Something resembling a laugh escapes Ventus’s lips, eyes darting nervously between Isa and Merlin. “I had to, um…”

“I had asked him to meet me,” Isa interjects, meeting Merlin’s eyes. Ventus feels his mouth hang open as he glances at Isa, unsure what to say. “We didn’t get a chance to catch up yesterday, so I asked him to come by for a bit this morning. I hope that did not set you behind in your travels.”

“Not at all,” Merlin waves his hand, as if banishing the very thought. “Time with friends is never an inconvenience. I am glad you two had time to reconnect.”

Ventus smiles and Isa returns it, the underlying meaning easily conveyed. Isa is a good person - Ventus could tell. Regardless of the decisions that have defined his past, the man is kind.

Just like Terra. While the two may have wandered down the wrong path, both were able to return to the light with the help of their friends. Xehanort had caused tremendous pain. However, it was also to thanks to him that Ventus’s had new friends like Isa and Roxas in his life. His family of four had grown exponentially over the years.

Family.

That’s what they are – And that’s why no one will rest until Sora and Kairi return home. It is why every mission, even one as simple as collecting a book, is so important. Ventus makes a mental note not to forget that again.

“Tell the others I said ‘Hello’. You should bring them by the Tower some time,” Ventus chuckles as a pained look crosses Isa’s expression.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Isa says as he rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. “Those three are a handful. Hayner has no fear. You know he attempted to drop kick Ansem at one point, right? He should be grateful to be among the living.”

Ventus cackles at the thought. On that note they exchange their goodbyes, Isa promising to reconvene with the others in the coming weeks. Until then he will remain in Twilight Town helping Hayner train for the big struggle tournament occurring in a few weeks. As the blue-haired man disappears across the city’s plaza, Ventus turns to look at the clock tower once more.

He hopes they aren’t running out of time.

“Ventus,” Merlin speaks softly, breaking the Keyblade Wielder from his daze. “The book? You have it, yes?”

“Uh, yeah!” Ventis slips the bag from his shoulder, unzipping it and retrieving said volume from its depths. He silently thanks the Universe that it was no worse shape than when he found it, he feared it had been further damaged during his fall. He passes it to Merlin who in turn gives it a once over before nodding with approval and placing it in his own bag.

“Marvelous, thank you for collecting this for me. Shall we get on our way? I have a feeling Yen Sid may not appreciate that we have overstayed this visit.”

“You’re probably right,” Ventus grins sheepishly as he cards his fingers through his hair, remembering that the Master had explicitly requested their immediate return following the completion of the mission. “Let’s head back to the station.”

Taking the train instead of a Gummi Ship just made sense. The station was relatively close to the city center. That and Ventus had yet to master the art of flying one of those… _things_. He was not alone in his failure – Terra had crashed a ship right into an asteroid just a week prior.

Unsurprisingly Aqua had picked it up in just days, often commandeering the driver’s seat when available to her.

The two complete the short walk to the train station in about 20 minutes, stopping every now and then for Merlin to catch his breath. Ventus carries the Wizard’s purple travel bag which is, astoundingly, much heavier than it appears. What all did he keep there?

As they enter the station, a strikingly purple train approaches and comes to a screeching halt at the platform – Right on cue.

Once boarded, Merlin retrieves the book from his bag and begins to flip though it’s pages. Ventus takes a seat across from him and turns to look out the window, cool glass pressing against his forehead.

For the first time that day, Ventus gives himself a moment to process what had happened that morning. He _felt_ fine. He had taken a fairly hard hit to the head, but it was nothing an Elixir hadn’t immediately remedied. Even so, he could not shake the worrying thoughts from his mind.

Those eyes… He knew them. That piercing gold was unmistakable. The same gold that belonged to the man that had single handedly caused this whole mess. The man who had stolen Terra’s freedom and trapped Aqua for over a decade. The man whose actions had led to the deaths of so many and the suffering of so, _so_ many more.

The train lurches into motion, pulling away from the platform. Ventus watches absentmindedly as station disappears behind them. The train diverges from the metal rails, beginning to travel down a magical rail that materializes in thin air.

Maybe he had imagined it. Perhaps all his self-pity and unrest had manifested into voices and hallucinations. It was possible that he was still reeling from the aftershock of ten years of forced sleep, ten years of his heart being displaced and in the protection of another.

Regardless of what it was, he did not like it.

What was left of Twilight Town fades out of sight, Ventus getting one last look at the clock tower as it too dwindles in the distance. Traveling through space and time itself, bright stars and flashing ribbons of light dance before his eyes. Worlds, entire galaxies he cannot even begin to imagine whiz by in seconds.

He isn’t scared of what he saw in that bathroom mirror. He knows better than that. What he fears is how Aqua and Terra and the others would react if they knew. They already treated him like glass, ready to break at a moment’s notice. He understands that it comes from a good place, but coddling isn’t something he needs more of.

The train begins to slow as the Tower came into focus.

Ventus blinks as he notices someone standing in the lawn, hands clasped behind their back. The figure waves as the train grows closer, stopping only as it finally comes to a completely stop. 

It was Xion! Another heart he knew very well.

Ventus shoots up and almost makes a dash for the exit, stopping only as he remembers Aqua’s cautionary note about leaving Merlin behind. After helping the Wizard up and off the train, Ventus sprints across the grass towards the girl who is waiting for him, a soft smile on her face.

“Ven!” Xion exclaims, arms open as an invitation. He obliges by wrapping his arms around her, lifting and spinning her in a warm embrace. “Ah, put me down! I’m gonna be sick…”

They both laugh as Ventus sets her down, her knees buckling from the whirlwind of a greeting. It had been weeks since they had seen each other, Xion having left for Radiant Garden with Roxas for their last assignment. Xion grins as she tucks a strand of jet-black hair behind her ear, cheeks still flushed.

“When did you get back? Yen Sid said you guys needed backup and sent Aqua and Riku just yesterday,” Ven pauses, his smile vanishing. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, I promise! The others are still there. I came back early.”

“Oh, okay,” Ventus is glad to hear this. He is also, selfishly, happy to have a friend home to greet him. “How long are you back?”

There is a pause as Xion lowers her gaze to the ground, pondering her response. She doesn’t seem upset - More that she genuinely doesn’t know the answer to his question.

“You know, I’m not sure.”

“I’m not complaining,” Ventus chirps as he grasps her hand, giving it a light squeeze. “I’m happy you’re here. It’s been too long. I want to hear all about what’s going on out there.”

“Of course!” She beams, before her attention turns to Merlin who has just finished his post-travel stretches. “Let’s get him situated first, shall we?”

The two Keyblade Wielders tag team the endeavor of getting Merlin in the building, Xion helps him up the front steps as Ventus follows, carrying the large purple bag. To Ventus’s shock, it somehow seems even heavier that it did before.

Once Merlin slips away to Yen Sid’s study, the two Wielders return to Ventus’s bedroom to catch up. The bed is small but the two find a way to both lay comfortably – Ventus resting on his side while Xion flops to her stomach. The two have no problem sharing close quarters, neither making any effort to retreat as Xion’s foot brushes against Ven’s ankle.

“So,” Ventus begins, eyes lighting up as he speaks. There’s so much he wants to talk about, he’s having a hard time organizing his thoughts. “How was it out there?”

“Good, busy! Getting the hang of everything. I’ve gotten to meet a lot of people,” Xion hums as she extends her fingers to the ceiling, inspecting her fingernails. “My world used to feel so small. Now it feels like it’s bursting at the seams.”

She grins as she flips onto her side to face Ventus, propping her head with her hand as she does. Her excitement is contagious, the faintest tint of pink on her cheeks. Ventus feels a warmth in his chest to see her this happy. She had been slow to warm to her new ‘normal’, a little standoffish at first.

It was obvious this was no longer the case – Xion is clearly enjoying her newfound family. Ventus imagines she feels just as he did - Waking up and having Terra and Aqua in his life was the biggest blessing he had never known to wish for.

“I want to hear all about it!” Ventus means this. His updates about the outside world are few and far between – He’s starving for any bits of information Xion can share.

“Hm, where to start… Ah! I met a real-life ninja. I didn’t even think those existed in real life. Her name is Yuffie, and she _kind of_ looks like me. Well, maybe if you close one eye and squint the other. Then there’s Le- Erm, Squall. He is usually pretty grumpy, but I could tell he cared a lot about the town,” Xion’s eyes grow wide, suddenly remembering something that must have completely slipped her mind. “There’s this girl Tifa who fights with _her firsts_. I saw her wipe out a swarm of Neoshadows with her bare hands. Can you imagine?”

“Really?” Ventus wonders aloud, a grimace dancing across his face. He had never met someone so brave as to fight without some type of weapon. He certainly couldn’t do it.

Xion presses on.

“Radiant Garden has this beautiful old castle. It’s falling apart in some places but they’re all working together to fix it,” Xion says, her voice breathy with excitement. “You’ve seen it, right? The castle?”

“I… think so?” Ventus muses. It had been a while and his memories have begun to blur together as more time passes. “I haven’t been since… Well, you know.”

She smiles a knowing smile and Ventus is thankful to not have to venture down that rabbit hole.

“We’ll go soon, together.”

“Yeah,” Ventus exhales. He appreciated the sentiment but is ready to change the subject. “Did you guys find out what’s stirring up all the trouble?”

“Yes and no,” Xion shrugs, “There’s a lot of heartless activity over there. From what I’ve been told there always has been. But something is… off about them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s kind of hard to explain,” A shadow of a frown crosses Xion’s expression as she searches for the right words. They don’t seem to be coming easily for her. “We found the big one in the outskirts. It’s living in the caverns. It will attack, occasionally, but for the most part it keeps to itself.”

“Then what’s the big deal? Can’t we just send a group in to take it out?”

“It’s not causing problems, not directly at least.”

Ventus is visibly confused, not entirely sure what Xion is getting at. Her previous excitement has fled, and she appears to have tenses up. Ventus knows Xion well enough to know that she hates speaking about things she doesn’t understand.

Nonetheless, she presses on.

“They’re being consumed. The smaller ones,” Xion says slowly, choosing her words carefully. “The big one is farming the lesser ones to sustain itself. No one really knows why, but it’s hunting other Heartless and… absorbing them.”

Ventus takes a moment to think about what he has just been told. He still didn’t know much about Heartless or how they operate. They were not nearly as common all those years ago and his recent encounters with them have been few and far between.

Upon waking up he had been thrusted into a strange new world full of Heartless, Nobodies and numerous other foes - All of which he was still working to place.

Though Ventus has limited working knowledge on the subject, he has never heard of a Heartless being sentient in that way.

“What are we going to do?”

“We don’t know yet. Riku and Aqua were on their way to check it out right before I left.”

“If… If there’s anyone who can figure it out, it’s those two!” Ventus exclaims, unadulterated optimism bubbling from his lips.

“I agree,” Xion smiles, but there is no joy in her expression. “That’s why I felt so at ease when they sent me back here. It’s a weird situation, but I know it’s in good hands now.”

There is a comfortable silence for a moment.

Xion tugs on the hem of her dress, still getting used to anything that isn’t the heavy, black coat of the organization. She yawns and rubs the sleepiness from her eyes, settling back into a horizontal position.

“You tired?”

“A bit,” Xion says, blinking a few times. “No matter how much I sleep, I wake up exhausted.”

“That’s weird,” Ventus frowns as his brow furrows. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah. I’ve just been on the road for a while now. I’m happy to take a break.”

“Don’t get too comfortable. This place can get really old after a while,” Ventus rolls his eyes as Xion laughs, the sound light and airy. “Is anyone else around?”

“No. Naminé left this morning for Traverse Town to pick up supplies and she was the last one here. The others are all still out on assignment.”

“Gotcha,” Ventus responds absentmindedly as he fiddles with his checkered wristband. Of course, everyone is gone.

His silence must have been poignant enough to catch Xion’s attention as she grasps his hand in her own. She had a calming energy, not unlike Aqua, yet understands how he feels in these moments. Xion does not try to fake pleasantries or make him feel better. She just listens, and that’s what makes her a great friend.

Xion squeezes his hand, not needing words to get across what she wants to say.

Ventus is thankful for her. She is a good friend and someone he can confide in. For a moment he considers speaking to her about what he’s experienced in the past few days. He is eager to get it off his chest, but not sure how to go about it.

How does one casually bring up strange shadows and hallucinations?

He crooks his neck to look at her and is met with a warm smile. He hadn’t noticed it before, but she looks exhausted. The skin underneath her eyes is darker than usual.

“Xion, you should get some rest,” Ventus sits up and sheepishly strokes his free hand through his hair. He had been so wrapped up in his own pity party that he hadn’t noticed her state. “Do you need help getting to your room?”

She shakes her head, also taking a seated position on the bed.

“No, I’m alright,” Xion says as she stands slowly, releasing Ventus’s hand as she does. “Thanks for offering. Sorry to leave you alone, I want to hear more about your trip. I’ll come find you right after my nap, okay?”

“Sleep tight!” Ventus offers as she exits the room, the door clicking into place as she closes it behind her. A wave of guilt washes over him for a moment before he too begins to feel the claws of fatigue pulling him back into his bed.

It had been an early morning following a night of restlessness and unease.

Ventus kicks off his shoes before unbuckling his shoulder plate, letting it drop to the ground beside the bed. He yanks his shirt off overhead before pulling back the covers, burrowing into their warmth.

A quick glance at his GummiPhone tells Ventus that it is no later than one in the afternoon, yet a nap suddenly seems absolutely necessary.

Allowing his heavy lids to fall, Ventus was asleep within minutes.

* * *

_He dreams, shadows moving through his mind. Familiar faces come and go. He is alone and then he isn’t._

_He dreams of a beach._

_It is a beach he recognizes. Ventus has spent years on this same beach, deep within the haven of Sora’s heart. Unlike Sora’s heart, perpetually at high noon with no notion of time, the sun is setting into the ocean. It is moving quickly, faster than usual, towards the depths._

_It feels like someone has cast time magic. Something unnatural is forcing the light of day to evacuate, smothering it into the skyline._

_Vaguely aware of his body, Ven shifts his weight into his heel and feels the sand shift below. He glances to his right and notices a figure standing further down the seashore._

_He can’t see their face. His eyes refuse to focus no matter how hard he tries. They are an oil slick, colors contorting and twisting into something that he can’t begin to comprehend._

_Who is it?_

_He tries to move towards them, but each step feels like his feet are sinking into the sand. Suddenly he is waist deep in the silt and he is dropping deeper, deeper until he can’t move his limbs. He has almost fully sunk, the sand having risen up to his neck. He can’t escape._

_The horizon is now a crimson line - Surf meeting the atmosphere in a fiery clash._

_He screams but all he can hear are the waves breaking on the shore. The figure turns to look at him, eyes wide._

* * *

Ventus’s eyes open and every inch of his body is filled with electricity


End file.
